The End of the World
by Silverone
Summary: Hiro calls his brother after the scandal breaks out. HiroxYuji genfic with mentions of HiroxTaki.


Title: The End of the World  
Rating: PG-13 for language and references to sex  
Characters/Pairings: Yuji, Hiro, brief mentions of HiroxTaki.  
Summary: Hiro calls his brother after the scandal breaks out.  
Notes: This is a follow up to Silverblue-Sakura's fic, "The Deepest Betrayal," which is a follow up to my fic, "Clean," which can be found on my adultfanfiction account. It'll probably help to have read those two first.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this story or it's characters. They belong to Maki Murakami. 

When Yuji Nakano had vowed to become a star, he'd been smart enough to know that every aspect of his personal life would be trotted out by the media, much to the humiliation of his family. Only if life was that good to him of course, which it hadn't been, seeing fit to choose his little brother instead. While it shouldn't have been unexpected, Yuji had nearly staggered from the shock of seeing his brother confess during an interview to going to a hotel with another man and doing who knows what kind of dirty things. He hadn't believed it, even though the affirmation had spilled from Hiroshi's own lips. It had to be a robot in his brother's place or else there was someone holding a gun to his head behind the curtain. Hiroshi was the last person who would ever do something that stupid. Besides, as far as he'd known, Hiroshi was Captain Hetro McStraighty.

Of course, when his mother had called him that morning, sobbing about how Hiroshi had been contaminated by Shuichi's gayness, he'd been forced to accept that it wasn't some sort of bizarre hallucination on his part. When his brother called him, Yuji managed to gather up his usual positive energy though, since he knew that's what Hiroshi needed.

"So what does my darling baby bro want?"

"You know why I'm calling?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded rough and exhausted.

"Yeah." Taking a swing of beer, Yuji wrapped the phone cord around one of his fingers. "Hiroshi, it's not that big a deal." Actually it was, but when all was said and down, it wasn't the most evil thing anyone had ever done in the history of mankind.

Hiroshi's angry tone seemed to disagree with that sentiment though. "What the fuck do you know?" If Hiroshi had been in that room, Yuji might have playfully decked him one for swearing at him.

"Whoa, slow down. So you screwed around with someone else and got caught. Wasn't right of you, but everyone makes mistakes. Happens to celebs all the time. It's just a sign of how famous you are." The sigh on the other end was exasperated.

"It's not that simple."

"Well yeah, but you and Ayaka decided to break up when she went overseas for school, so it's not like you're cheating."

"I hurt Shuichi."

"Huh? What does Shuichi have to do with anything?" Okay, that was a stupid question since Shuichi had everything to do with Hiroshi.

"I can't explain it."

"I'm your brother, you can tell me."

"Yuji, I'm sorry."

"Do you like this guy?"

"No fucking way."

Now that he didn't like. Yuji knew for a fact that Hiroshi had played around, especially in high school, but he wasn't the kind of guy who'd sleep with someone he despised just for kicks. "Then why…" Thoughts of his little brother involved in some evil Yakuza plot that required him to sell his body were refusing to leave Yuji's head now.

"I-I don't know. Okay. It just happened."

There was more that Hiroshi wasn't telling him, but Yuji didn't push any further. "Do you want to come over so we can talk face to face?"

"No. The reporters are kind of blocking the way out of my apartment. I wouldn't want them to swamp you either."

Actually, Yuji wouldn't have minded if he was swamped with reporters. In fact, he'd have gladly reveled in the chance to get a moment of fame. But that obviously wasn't what Hiroshi needed to hear from him and he wasn't nearly that cold hearted. "Fuck them, Hiroshi. Who else are you going to talk to?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I don't know. Habit I guess? Maybe I just keep remembering when I was a little kid and would run to you when someone bullied me. And you'd totally end up making it worse, like always." There was a slight laugh, which was heartening.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd slug the kid that hard."

"Yuji, you're a good brother." There was a sharp click as Hiroshi hung up and Yuji stared at the phone for a moment before he hung it up. If Hiroshi thought he was a good brother that meant this whole deal was a lot worse than he thought. He wondered if he should call Shuichi and try to sort out what was going on.


End file.
